


Ow!!

by technicallyGodless



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Incest, M/M, Spanking, light punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyGodless/pseuds/technicallyGodless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty is kind of a moron, but that isn't what gets him in trouble. This particular day has Rick's temper flaring, and even the tiniest mistake gets the poor kid more than he really deserves..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ow!!

Sometimes he had no idea why in the hell he’d decided to bring this tiny, clueless fuck on all his adventures. It wasn’t just that he was lonely, since that had been his problem for longer than he’d had company, and he’d grown used to solitude. It couldn’t be because the kid offered anything in the ideas department too often either. He just wasn’t that bright, plain and simple.

So why in the name of all that is good was Rick toting around a Morty that didn’t know his own balls from a doorknob? Just as well why was he continuing to help the little idiot out of disasters that he had 100% caused all on his own? 

The issue at hand today would be that Morty Smith had somehow failed to notice a parasitic leech-like life form that had latched onto the back of his neck in the midst of trying to help his Rick gather Collaxion crystals. It wasn’t even made to be a dangerous mission, let alone one that required that Morty even come. But he had insisted, and Rick really didn’t mind whether he came or not.

The whole trip lasted a good ten minutes, three of which were spent trying to find a place to pee. Rick had figured it would be impossible for either of them to fuck much up. But that was before the two of them were just sitting down to a Baby Legs marathon, before Morty had stretched to crack his neck to reveal the nasty little annelid clinging to him.

It wasn’t that big of a deal, really. Morty had indirectly caused the downfall of their home dimension before and there wasn’t much said about that. So why was it now that Rick chose to be the angriest he’d been in weeks? 

Gritting his teeth, he took no care in reaching out to yank the segmented thing off his grandson’s jugular. It took a bit of skin with it, considering it looked to have a wheel of teeth. The area was clearly numbed by something in the creature’s saliva, considering the mildly disgusted expression Morty pulled.

He didn’t seem to notice the thin trickles of blood tickling down his neck, nor did he feel the gaping hole in his epidermis that exposed his pulsing jugular, but that thing had clearly just come from him, and he panicked slightly. 

“W-w-what the hell is that Rick? Where’d it come from??” He mumbled, trailing off to join the scientist in observing the thing. Rick was turning it over in his hands, poking at its segmented platelets and trying to find some way to make this seem like a bigger problem than it was. 

“You know what this is Morty, it’s a damn intergalactic parasite, see, if-if I hadn’t got this thing offa you it coulda- the whole town could be infected, Morty,” he rambled, making a point to hurry out to the garage to drop the thing into a jar. He continued as Morty trailed him. “God whoOAH- who knows what kinda poison you got in ya right now, what kinda crap you brought back home.” 

Morty tried apologizing, wringing his hands nervously, but he was cut off by the sharp shot of a laser gun of sorts blowing the leech jar to kingdom come. This was also about the time he thought to check his neck, yelping when he poked too hard and saw that his fingertips were bloody. 

“Rick!! Rick I think I’m really bleedin’ here, I- you gotta help,” he spluttered. In all reality it wasn’t too awfully deep, but it was bleeding a good bit and could do for some stitches. But at the moment Rick wasn’t focused on the flesh wound. 

“You know what you coulda done Morty, this- the whole tri-state are could be dying of some kinda alien disease, an unknown epidemic Morty, and you’re still worried ‘bout yourself. I-its just inconceivable, god I never thought I’d say this to ya, but when I was your age, when I was younger Morty, I got the belt - I got whipped for talkin’ back, and you, I bet Jerry never done that to ya.” 

He was going on nonsensically, just getting his irritation out and trying to guilt Morty as much as possible, really, but then a thought occurred to him. It was a very real possibility that he could show the kid what it was like to learn from his mistakes. Even if he hadn’t technically made a mistake and was still suffering for it. The boy needed to know what it felt like to really be punished. Meanwhile Morty had been squirming in place, holding the collar of his shirt up to his neck. The bleeding had subsided, but of course that was going to stain his favorite shirt. 

“Get- get over here Morty,” Rick spat, sitting at his work bench and facing outward. He took a swig of courage then set his flask down on the bench. “You’re gonna, you’re gonna get over here and lay ‘cross my knees, Morty, Grandpa’s gonna teach you a lesson.” 

Morty’s face immediately went red and he let go of his shirt, stepping back in shock. Wasn’t he a little way too old for this kind of thing? Whether or not that was the case didn’t seem to affect Rick’s ideas, as he was stoically unbuckling his belt and glaring in his grandson’s direction. 

There really wasn’t a way around Rick’s will once he’d decided something. Wiping a hand across his face with shame, Morty actually complied. He did as he was told stiffly, laying his stomach across Rick’s thighs and placing his elbows on the edge of the chair so he could hold his face effectively. 

“You-you know this is borderline illegal nowadays, Rick, you can’t jus- AH! Ow!!” 

His complaints were cut off by a sharp, practiced blow to his behind by an unforgiving leather belt. 

“Y’know what else is close to illegal, Morty, is bringin’ a plague across the border of time and space,” Rick replied evenly, placing his free hand on the small of Morty’s back and swung again, relatively lightly. “Whether you meant it oOOor not, Morty, you gotta - you gotta learn.” 

The next few blows went uninterrupted aside from a few sounds of discomfort. Mainly, Rick realized, mainly because those damn jeans were in the way of letting the kid feel proper discipline. Without much explanation, Rick hooked his thumb into the offending denim and pulled. Morty resisted, not fond of the other finding out his defense mechanism. 

“You- no, I’m not gonna let you just - just treat me like a toddler, Rick,” he began to protest, but trailed off into an unsure silence when Rick accidentally grabbed his ass in response. That moment of stillness was enough to get the jeans down to his knees, enough to expose his boxer-briefed butt to the open air and soon Rick’s belt. 

“Maybe quit actin’ like one I’ll- I’ll reconsider how yer treated, babe,” Rick droned, quickly grazing his belt over Morty’s cheeks. The yelp he got this time said that there was a significant difference, one that was in his favor. Giving a satisfied hum, he gave a few more licks to Morty’s backside until the boy was starting to shake and prod at one of his legs- oh. Good god Rick was getting so much more than he’d bargained for. 

He set the belt down on his bench, still firmly holding down Morty’s back as he trembled. Rick sat back to admire his handiwork for a brief moment, running his free fingers lightly over the red welts he had risen.  
“Quite the sick fuck you are, huh Morty? No- hah, no wonder Jerry never did this, he must know this kind of puUUnishment gets through to you too much,” Rick growled, cracking a thin smile for the first time that afternoon. He didn’t get much of an answer, aside from Morty dropping his head and digging his fingers into Rick’s thigh. “Bet you- bet you been so crappy on missions lately just, just hoping I’d snap on you like this, ain’t that right Morty?” 

Despite all morality issues there were with this - literally pages upon pages of why this wasn’t okay to do could be written - Rick decided this was going to be a thing he wanted to indulge in. His lower half had decided that about the time he’d realized how much he actually care for doing this, so the rest of him decided to just say fuck it, this is hot. 

For the next few minutes Rick decided to forego the belt and get a little secondhand sting on his palm. The boy on his lap was eating this up, the poor thing stuck grinding lightly in either direction, conflicted by the sting and resultant throb it gave his cock. He couldn’t help the shameful sounds that spilled from his lips, and he didn’t really even want to. 

This whole thing revealed some latent desires the two of them had been harboring for a good while, and it felt good to get it out with a good old fashioned moment like this. 

When it was all over there were tears and drool dripping off Morty’s chin and the sunset was beginning to turn a vibrant red to match his blushing ass. Rick’s hand was throbbing, as was another bit of him, and he decided for the both of them that some quality time in the ship was just what the crazy scientist ordered. He bucked a knee to roll Morty off of him and stooped down to pick him up and toss him into the backseat of the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> request for yaschiri on tumblr! hope yall like my angry old man spanking minifics :^)  
> ((remember, i am always open to requests n prompts =w= ))


End file.
